We Don't Need Him
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Ino and Temari are always fighting over Shikamaru, but they never expected to end up with each other! TemaIno ShikaSaku Slight Yuri.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, how ever I do own the plot of this story which for some reason I hate and feel like burning.

This is kind of a sequel to 'Let it go or it'll eat away at you'

**We Don't Need Him**

"Why must you insist on visiting him every time you come to Konoha? He's mine! Stay away from him!"

"Oh come on, when was the last time he kissed you, or did anything with you?"

"We do stuff all the time!"

"But nothing intimate"

"We've been friends way longer than he's known you!"

"And now it's my turn to have him!"

"No it isn't! Leave him alone already!"

"You leave him alone!"

"I can't! I love him too much to see him in the hands of another!"

"Well you're not the only one!"

"… Please, just go"

"No! Besides, this isn't even your house! It's his. You can't kick me out, only he can!"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I told you! He invited me over"

"… He invited me too you know"

"Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know" she sighed as she rubbed her temples. As she re-opened her eyes, she saw a note sitting on the coffee table. Reaching down she plucked it from its position and read. "It says here he's gone out"

"Give me that" The other blond said as she snatched the note from her hands. "Dear Temari and Ino" She read aloud "Sorry about the inconvenience but I've had to leave abruptly. I'll be back in a couple of hours if you still wanna hang out. Just talk to each other for the moment, watch a movie, do whatever till I get back. Just please, don't rip each other apart. I don't wanna have to clean the house, again, when I get back. - Shikamaru"

"Too late for that…" Ino mumbled under her breath.

"Well, at least we know where he is now"

"I guess." She sighed once more as she sat down "So… Are we gonna wait?"

"I don't know about you but I am. I didn't travel for three days for nothing"

"Then I'm staying too. I don't trust you."

"Since when have you ever trusted me before?"

"…"

"Exactly"

The two girls sat in silence; staring out into nothing for the longest time until Ino couldn't stand it any longer. "We should do something; this is boring"

"Like what? Are you forgetting this is Shikamarus house? The only thing to do around here is play shogi or watch the clouds which we can't because there are none"

"Then we'll play it then" Ino stood and walked to the side of the room where the shogi board was. She placed it in the center of the room and sat down; setting up all the pieces.

"You're serious?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely" Ino said sternly "What else is there to do?"

"… Fine" She gave in as she sat at the opposite end "But who ever looses has to run around in their underwear for the rest of the evening, even after Shikamaru gets back"

Ino was taken back at the answer, before a huge grin stained her lips "Fine. I aim to win then"

"Fine. Cause so do I."

The game began with a slow pace. Both blonds were thinking as hard as they could. Ino wanted to take her time with this game. Strategies weren't her best attribute but she had to try. Temari was way better at it then her, but not as good as Shikamaru.

_xXx Many criminal moments later... xXx_

"You lose, time to strip!"

"Aww no fair" She pouted

"Ah but it was fair. I beat you fair and square"

Ino glared at her as she slowly brought her fingers to the hem of her purple top; hesitating before gradually pulling it up over her torso and neck to reveal a black bra with a red lining.

Temari chuckled as Ino somewhat shyly pealed back her clothing. She watched in aw as the girl, no, woman figure was brought out from the underneath.

Ino stood there with a deep red covering her entire face. She couldn't believe it; she'd lost. Ino Yamanaka lost. Before she had any more time to think, she felt two hands at her back; unclasping her bra.

"Hey this wasn't part of the deal!" She protested as the piece of clothing was ripped away from her. All she heard was a bunch of giggling as Temari snuck around like the skilled ninja she was.

"Ah-!" Her protests were cut short as she was flipped off her feet and fell back onto the sofa. Her hands were quick to cover up her now fully exposed body.

"Temari" She groaned "Give me back my clothes already"

"You'll have to come find them" She heard the blonds' voice.

"This isn't fair!" Ino said whilst grabbing a cushion and using it to cover up her lower area while her fore arm kept her upper covered, leaving one hand free to fumble around.

"Neither are emotions" Temari replied as she quickly shot out and snatched away the cushion also.

Ino complained more when she saw her clothes were gone too. She decided to put on her brave face and removed her hands. "Fine!" She yelled "You want me to be naked?! I'll be naked! And when he comes back, he'll come to my rescue and kick you out for robbing me!"

There was a pause for a moment before Temari finally replied.

"Fine, take them back then" She heard her voice as her bra and panties were tossed in front of her; landing softly at her feet.

"You're actually giving them back?" She questioned with doubt as she lent down to pick them up.

"Well you're complaining and standing there like a complete moron"

"Shut up" Ino tried to fight back as she attempted to pull up her pair of panties but didn't get the chance as a rather large object was stopping her from doing so. She once again found herself being pushed onto the couch behind her, though this time a hot breath was invading her necks' personal space.

"You know you're cute when you blush" Temari whispered into her ear.

"What are you doing?" Ino snapped when she felt a palm rush up her inner thigh.

"Passing the time" Temari replied with fake innocence.

"You call this, squashing me, 'passing the time'?"

"Yep" Temari chuckled as she rose to peer at the younger one, whose face had paled somewhat but was still pink from her heat, and embarrassment. Ino rolled her eyes as she huffed. Temari stayed staring at her for a moment before she made the whites of Inos eyes grow wider.

"Temari!" Ino pulled back immediately; disconnecting their lips.

"What?" Temari teased "You want me to stop?"

"N-No" Ino stuttered as they joined. Her body cringing up the sofa, her breathing turned ragged as she leapt forward to cling to the one cradling her. She squirmed and convoluted as Temari worked her carefully.

"Do you want me to continue?" She asked as she paused. A faint 'yes' was heard as she resumed. She didn't know what had come over her. One minute she was simply teasing her, well, she still was teasing her, but not like this. The next minute she was. The minute after that they were upstairs. And the minutes following that she was naked, and they were on his bed; the very man who had started all of this.

xXxXx

He gave a sly smile as he peeped inside his room to see their sleeping forms in each others arms. Their plan had worked. Now maybe he could have some peace and quite. But as soon as he left the room a pair of hands rushed out of the shadows and pulled him close; forcing their lips on his as her pink locks draped over her emerald eyes.

"Sakura" He gasped in surprise "When did you get here?"

"Right about the same time you did." She replied "How'd it go?"

"Hn" He smirked "I think it's safe for us to tell them now"

A sly smile also pasted itself on her lips.

"How were Naruto and Sasuke?" He asked

"Naruto's already out of the hospital of course." She replied "And Sasuke's good too."

_xXx Earlier That Day… xXx_

A boy and a girl were walking down the street; hand in hand and bodies couldn't get any closer. Suddenly the sight of two blonds running towards them ripped the two apart.

"God damn it! I got to him first" One said as she linked an arm with his.

"No, I did!" The other protested as she too tried to 'claim' him.

Shikamaru just stood there; his eye twitching as he sighed and tried to find peace in the sky.

"Get off him Temari! He's mine!" She scratched at the others face, almost nicking his.

"No you get off him Ino!" She returned the favor.

"Look if you both don't get off him you're going to regret being born!" Another buttered in.

"Saukra?" Ino raised an eyebrow

"What are you doing here?" The other blond asked.

The pink haired medic didn't get a chance to answer as the two continued with their argument. No, not argument, war. And over Shikamaru! Her Shikamaru! How dare they!

"Hey Saukra" She looked up to see him acknowledging her.

"Yea?"

"You should go on ahead of me, I have a feeling I'm gonna be trapped here for a while"

Suddenly all the anger in her resided. "Ok" She finally agreed as the two blond did nothing to notice him and just continued to cut off the circulation in his arms. "But…" She pulled out a scroll from her pocket and wrote down a few things, then slipped it into his pocket. "See ya" She waved him good bye.

"See ya" He replied with a whisper as she disappeared into the mass crowed of people.

"Hey can you guys let go of my arms?" He asked "I can barely feel them"

"Sorry Shikamaru" They were quick to apologize as they let him go and went back to arguing.

'Geeze, what a drag…' He thought 'If I try to walk away they just come after me, and if I stay I'll be here all day.' So he found himself standing there for a few minutes before he remembered the scroll Sakura had left him. He took it out of his black cargo pants and unrolled it.

'Shikamaru; I'd stay and help out but they're expecting us. I'll go on ahead and tell them you'll come later. Hey, why don't you invite them both over to your house and then leave them there. You never know, they might get together.'

'Hmm… Not a bad idea, I suppose' He thought as he stuck it back in his pocket.

"Ino, Temari" He spoke "Why don't you uh… come around later-" He stopped when he realized they weren't even paying attention.

"Never mind" He sighed as he pulled out two little scrolls. He wrote 'Temari' on one and 'Ino' on the other, while on the insides of both, he invited them over to his place later. Placing them on the ground near them, he quickly fled before they had the time to realize he was gone. He went strait to his house and made sure no one was home, which they weren't, thank god, and tidied it up a bit before writing another scroll and leaving it on the coffee table in the lounge. For the mean time, he thought he'd pay Chouji a visit.

_xXx Back in the Present xXx_

"That's good to hear" He said "Hey, you alright?" He asked as he noticed her eyes had somewhat dampened.

"Yea" She gave a smile "It's just, I actually talked with him today"

"I see" By that she meant Sasuke "Did he say anything other than 'hn' though?"

She chuckled at his comment "Surprisingly yes"

"Really?" He said teasingly "Wow. I never thought the day would happen"

She was silent for a minute "I never thought they'd ever leave you alone and actually go for each other" She said whilst pointing into the room.

"Yea" He agreed "But I don't think it'll last for very long. We're gonna have to tell them sometime."

"I know" She said as she towed him down stairs and pushed him onto the sofa; claiming his lips once more "We will when they're ready"

xXxXx

Yea, I really hate this. Owell, some might like it I spose...


End file.
